Never Let Me Go
by mckono97
Summary: Set post 2x10, the only person Steve needed to see as he got out of the forest was Kono's but instead it was Lori. What will Steve do about his new found attraction to Kono? And how will Kono respond to Steve's attraction? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys so this will be a story post 2x10 because I hated the fact that they left Kono behind and Lori was the one that hugged Steve so this story will be set immediately after the episode. Enjoy!**

It's been a rough 24 hours for Steve, he originally intended to help Jenna to get her fiancé back but things didn't go as planned. He was just glad as he got onto the helicopter that this was all done and dusted but he knew that this was far from over because Wo Fat isn't the forgiving type. Steve may have gotten away this time but Wo Fat would come for him again.

"Well Chin I would be delighted to be your best man." Steve accepted Chin's offer to be his best man at the wedding. This moment was perfect; he had everybody he loved with him except…

"Hey where's Kono?" Steve said, looking around. When he was escorted out of the forest, the only face he needed to see was Kono's. The Hawaiian beauty was his comfort, but it was Lori who greeted him.

"Oh she's monitoring the SecNav back on the border." Danny said, eyeing Steve knowingly.

"Oh… okay…" Steve said slowly. He was disappointed that Kono didn't come and rescue him, _Am I not worth it? _He thought as the helicopter landed. He was gently helped down from the helicopter, greeted by a highly worried Kono whose face broke into a grin when she saw Steve.

"Boss!" Kono said, running into Steve's open arms. The hug hurt Steve a little but unlike Lori's, he couldn't care less about the pain. All he needed was Kono's soft touch and her warmth.

"Thank you Kono… for coming to North Korea for me." Steve said, not letting Kono go.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Kono said firmly.

"Okay ladies sorry to break up this angst fest but Kono can you go patch up some of Steve's wounds? We got about a half hour before we have to go." Danny said, interjecting. Steve and Kono both coughed awkwardly and Steve leant on Kono for support as they walked into a small room.

"Sorry but this might sting." Kono warned as she pressed a sterilised cloth onto Steve wounds. He flinched a little but that couldn't wipe off the gentle smile off his face.

"So… I was just wondering… why weren't you on the helicopter?" Steve said as Kono nursed his wounds.

"Well you know, someone had to monitor the SatRecon." Kono said evasively. Steve sensed she wasn't saying everything that was on her mind so he kept pressing.

"Anyone could've done that… it's just that when I got out of the forest, the only face that I… needed to see was yours and when it was Lori instead of you… I was worried out of my wits that something had happened to you." Steve confessed as Kono looked up in total surprise.

"I…I… I'm sorry Steve I just couldn't go in with them. I was afraid that if I went with everyone and found out that you had… I just wouldn't be able to handle that… my life wou-" Kono poured out her heart as Steve gently cupped her face into his hands.

"You listen to me Kono, I'm Steve McGarrett and your Kono Kalakaua and as long as you're alive and breathing, I'll be too. I can't promise you a lot, but I can promise you that I'll be in your life as long as you'll have me." Steve said emotionally. Kono felt like flying into the stars, this was more than she ever expected.

"Steve I…"

"Kono I…" They both said at the same time, moving their faces close to each other until their lips met. At first it was a soft tender kiss but it quickly developed into something more. Kono wrapped her arms firmly around Steve and despite the pain, Steve lifted Kono up and twirled her in the air, like Baby and Johnny from 'Dirty Dancing'**. Even though this was South Korea and they were in a small dirty room, this was the happiest they've been for a long time. They both wanted to freeze the moment, right there, and live it forever. When they finally broke off for air, they simultaneously smiled.

"Now there's no way I'm ever gonna let you go." Steve whispered, receiving no argument from Kono.

**So what did you guys think? Good start? Bad story? Tell me your opinions or ideas!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	2. Undercover Once More

**Author's notes: Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm truly humbled, so please continue with those reviews but meanwhile enjoy!**

Putting those rough few days behind, Steve concentrated solely on his new found feelings for Kono. He's been quite spontaneous toward Kono, buying her flowers and making her breakfast in bed. Kono found this to be quite pleasant because none of her boyfriends ever treated her this well and paid her that much attention.

"Morning handsome." Kono greeted gently as Steve woke up.

"Stop staring Kono." Steve chuckled; he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Kono's staring at him lovingly.

"I'm not staring you dufus, I'm gazing."

"It's creepy." Steve said, face to face with Kono and smirking.

"No, it's romantic." Kono said as Steve rolled on top of her and kissed her several times. At this moment, he wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

"You know… we could be late to work by a few hours…" Steve said seductively, hinting.

"That would drive Danny insane though." Kono said, chuckling at the thought of Danny losing his mind.

"Mhmm… who cares." Steve said.

RING RING.

"Erghhh what did I tell you." Kono sighed and got up to put on some clothes, Steve stared at her bare back and marvelled on how amazing her body looked, even if it's from the back.

"Yea McGarrett... okay I'll be right there. Great we got a body, are you wearing my shirt?" Steve said tediously before pulling up some pants and noticing what Kono was wearing.

"Yea Danny was giving me crap about you all day yesterday, so I'm gonna piss him off." Kono winked before tucking in Steve's enormous shirt into her jeans.

"How is it that a woman still manages to look that stunning in one of my shirts?" Steve said smiling, pulling Kono close.

"Nuh-uh none of that kissy stuff mister control yourself we have to go to work." Kono chuckled, wriggling out of Steve's grip and going downstairs to start on breakfast. Steve stared longingly after Kono, how he ever got that woman he'll never know.

"Eww here come the lovebirds." Danny said distastefully as Kono and Steve arrived at the crime scene.

"Like my outfit today Danny?" Kono said, showing off Steve's shirt while Steve smirked to himself.

"EWW what are you guys? Please just the thought of you two… erghhh."

"Okay okay guys let's just get started." Steve interrupted.

"Now that's karma bitch." Kono whispered menacingly into Danny's ear, much to his annoyance.

Once again this case involved Kono having to go undercover, which Steve didn't like one bit. She was dressed up big time in a tight fitting short dress that clung to her every curve and walked in 6 inch black heels which even Lori had to admit she looked amazing in.

"Wo-w, Kono honey I risk getting my teeth knocked out by Steven over here but I gotta say: you need to dress like that more often." Danny said as he wolf whistled, receiving a big glare from Steve.

"I'm just gonna pass on that comment but thanks, let's get this over and done with." Kono took a deep breath and entered the club. Upon entering, all eyes were on her, nearly of all of the guys were eyeing her up and down. Kono smiled teasingly at them before heading over to the bar.

"Heeeey." Kono says seductively to the bartender, who relished the attention.

"Yea sorry but uh, I'm gonna have to ID you." The bartender said, moving closer to Kono. Danny could almost feel the tension radiating from Steve's body.

"Yea no worries." Kono smiled and pulled out her Five-0 badge as the bartender backed off a little.

"Yea I thought so, step back a little. Now tell me, I'm looking for a sleaze ball around 30 years of age, have you seen this guy?" Kono said, holding out a photo, the bartender examined it and nodded his head slowly.

"Yea you must be talking about Garrett. Yea, he's a real ladies man but he brings the business to this club."

"Is he here right now?"

"Yea he's around the corner in the VIP section." The bartender gestured.

"Okay Kono enter the VIP section; make sure you get eyes on Garrett." Steve instructed, in a hurry to get this over and done with. Kono walked into the VIP room with the help of the bartender and eyed the room cautiously until she landed her eyes on a guy that fitted the description of Garrett. She strutted her stuff over to where Garrett was and she definitely caught his attention. Their suspect was eye goggling Kono in a extremely sleazy manner and none of the guys were liking it one bit, especially Steve. He gripped onto Danny's seat so hard his knuckles were white.

"Okay breath in, breath out Steven." Danny said sarcastically.

"Want a drink miss?" Garrett sat down next to Kono.

"I'd rather die of HIV but thank you." Kono said with a cold voice. _Ahh the play hard to get tactic, _Danny thought.

"No I insist, hey dry vodka for the lady." He told the bartender.

"No I insist, please go hit on someone else." Kono said, but accepting the drink.

"Come on you don't even know me." Garrett said amused.

"Judging from that little show over here, I don't want to know you." Kono said, pointing to where Garrett was surrounded by women five minutes ago.

"There's more to me than you think sweet heart, come on get to know me, I'll tell you anything you want." Garrett said easily, lying back in ease. This guy may be a sleazy pervert, but he's good at what he does.

"Fine. What do you do for a living?" Kono said, crossing her arms. The plan was working.

"I'm the boss at a modelling agency."

"Is that why you're such a dick?" Kono said, slightly smiling and flirty.

"Hey I take good care of my girls okay? Maybe… you wanna join my agency, you have quite a nice body and you could make a lot of money in the industry."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need any money."

"Well you know… with a body like that… of course you don't need any money." Garrett said seductively, sliding his hands down Kono's body. Steve noticed his wandering hand and was done with this.

"Okay we're done with this; we'll just bring him in." Steve said firmly.

"But we haven't even got any inform-"

"Daniel that's my girlfriend there okay? I can do whatever the hell I want, Kono we're coming in." Steve said, and when Kono nodded slightly they went in.

"FIVE-0 EVERYONE STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING." Steve shouted as many confused party animals screamed and ran.

"What the hell?" Garrett had a peep outside and realised that Kono was an undercover cop and she was coming for him so he ran through the back door and took off like a bolt of lightning.

"Suspect's escaping through the back door." Kono said as she chased him straight away.

"KONO DO NOT PURSUIT ON YOUR OWN! DO NOT PURSUIT." Steve shouted as he ran into the VIP section but found them to be nowhere in sight.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steve muttered as he bolted out the back door where he saw a boot disappearing around the corner.

"GARRETT STOP FIVE-0." Kono shouted as Garrett approach a black SUV and appeared to be taking out something from his jacket, a gun. Kono reached for the Kel-Tec that was concealed within her dress but it was too late.

BANG BANG.

Steve ran around the corner and didn't even hesitate to shoot him and then ran to Kono like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Kono… stay with me please, come on sweet heart…" Steve said, desperately to keep her heart beating but it wasn't working very well, Kono was losing consciousness by the second.

"Steve… If I don-n-n't make it…" Kono coughed out.

"No don't you dare say that Kono, you're gonna make it, you have to make it, for me." Steve said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Steve I-I-I… lov-v-v…" Kono managed to stammer out that much before she lost consciousness. Steve could hear the EMT's arriving any minute but he had a sinking feeling. A fear that he was gonna lose a part of him that he's never gonna get back, a part of him so big that if he lost it, things couldn't be normal again. That part was the Hawaiian rookie, and Steve could already feel her slipping away.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good amount of romance? I'm not really good at writing action scenes so bare with me, but it's all about Kono's survival next chapter.**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


End file.
